Surpirse! - An Amourshipping Story
by Frostburn243
Summary: Snowed In Sequel. After many hardships, Ash fell short of winning the Kalos league. Now, he and his beautiful girlfriend Serena are on their way back to Pallet Town where Ash's friends are planning a big surprise for him. There is just one problem, they arrived a little bit to early! Will Serena be able to keep Ash occupied until Delia finishes decorating? Amourshipping One-shot


**Author's note: Hey y'all, welcome to a brand new story! Since all of you enjoyed Snowed In so much, I've decided to make an Epilogue One-shot! So without further ado, here we go!**

 ***Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter.**

 **...- narration**

 **'...'- thought**

 **"..."- speech**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The crowd was roaring, filled with exitement for the battle before them. The odds were as even as they could get. On one side, was Alain. A fierce looking older boy. At his command was a mighty Mega-Charizard, black as the night. In the other was the hero of our story, Ash Ketchum. He had at his command, a very unique Greninja, whose took a form that closely resembled his trainer.

"Prepare yourself Ash, we are just getting started." Alain said with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Ash replies, thrusting his fist up into the air.

The crowd's roar intensified at this exchange.

"Go Ash, kick his butt!" Said a short lemon blonde girl from the stand.

Ash turned his head and looked in the direction the voice came from. There he saw his friends. Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Sawyer, Clement, and Bonnie. Then there was her, her beautiful short honey blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was his biggest fan, she was his girlfriend. Serena. When Ash turned to her, she gave him a reassuring smile. Ash could feel his moral peak. He then responded with a thumbs up and returns his attention to the battle before him.

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Commanded Ash.

"Ninja!" Greninja replied.

Greninja then became engulfed in a torrent of water as he formed his giant water shuriken, but this one was different from the others. It was massive, and instead of it being the usual blue color, it was orange. Alain flinched at the sight of the incoming attack.

"Charizard quick, use blast burn!" He yelled.

"Charrriizarrd!" Said Charizard as he sent forth the powerful attack.

Now, both attacks were on the way towards their targets. Each one of them knew that it all came down to this. Who's attack was going to make it? All of a sudden, the attacks collided, and erupted into a massive explosion. The field was then engulfed in a massive cloud of smoke and debris. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, eager to see which one of them made it. Serena was especially worried. She was standing at this point with both hands on her blue ribbon. Finally the smoke cleared and both combatants were still standing. However, it did not last long. Just seconds later, both Ash and Greninja toppled to the ground.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Alain is the winner!" Said the ref.

 **(End of Flashback)**

 **(Serena's pov)**

I look out the window of the plane, hoping to get a glimpse of Kanto from above. Instead, I see nothing but a sea of clouds.

'Man, I hate flying on cloudy days.' I thought to myself as I begin to pout.

I then turn my gaze over to the raven haired boy sitting next to me.

'Ash..' I thought, feeling a little bit worried.

He looks like he's deep in thought. It's probably about the league. I hope he isn't depressed.

"Ash, are you alright?" I asked as I place my hand on his.

"Hmm? Yeah babe, I'm fine!" He said with a reassuring smile.

'Babe'. I always feel so warm inside when Ash calls me that. It's hard to believe that we've been a couple for an entire month now. I start to feel my worries subside and I begin to smile.

"Good, I thought you might be getting a little depressed again." I said.

"Nah, you've got nothing to worry about! I'm past that thanks to you. All that matters is I did my best and never gave up. Not to mention the fact that I made it all the way to the finals this time!"Ash says with a toothy grin.

"Oh Ashy, I'm so glad to hear you say that." I say as I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Serena, are you looking forward to seeing Pallet Town after all of this time?" Ash asked.

"You bet I am! I can't wait to see how much it's changed!" I reply exitedly.

That's right, we are on our way back to Pallet Town. I decided that my journey with Ash was much more important than the title of Kalos Queen. So after talking it over with Ash, Mom, and Ms. Delia, I decided that I would come back with Ash. However, unknown to Ash, this is a bit of a surprise waiting for him back at home.

 **(Flashback)**

We had called Ms. Delia the day after the league to discuss my coming with Ash, but that was not all.

"Ash dear, could you leave the room for a moment please? I need to talk to Serena for a moment." Said Delia.

"Sure thing mom, see you in a few Serena." Ash said as he left the room.

"Serena, I need you to keep a secret for me." Delia said in a semi-serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied, a little confused at the request.

"Well, you of all people know how hard Ash works at being a trainer. Well, even though he lost the league again, I wanted to show him that we are proud of all he has done. So, I'm setting up a surprise party for him!" Said Delia smiling.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, Ms. Delia! I'm sure Ash will love it!" I say, filled with exitement.

"I'm glad you agree, but remember it's our secret." Delia says with a wink.

"My lips are sealed!" I say giggling a little.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Uhh, Serena?" Ash asked looking at me with a confused look.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing!" I say laughing awkwardly.

He simply shrugs his shoulders and turns forward. All of a sudden we hear a voice on the PA system.

"Attention all passengers, we have begun our descent into Veridian City. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and thanks for choosing Kanto Air." Said the captain.

Ash turns to me with a smile and grips my hand a little bit tighter.

"Well Serena, this is it!" Says Ash.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Kanto, here we come!" We exclaimed.

About 15 minutes later, the plane lands.

 **(Ash's pov)**

Serena and I step off the plane and head outside of the terminal and out the doors. Pikachu hops off of my shoulder and stretches. Serena and I then do the same.

"Ahhh, it feels great to finally be off that plane. I can finally stretch my legs." Serena said.

"Yeah, you've got that right. It feels good to be back on Kanto soil. Right Pikachu?" I said.

"Chaa." Pikachu said in agreement.

Serena simply nodded and smiled.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I heard my stomach rumble.

"Geez Ash, you're hungry already? We just ate after we left Kalos!" Serena says placing her hands on her hips.

"But Serenaaa, that was four hours ago! Besides, you know I need to eat to keep up my energy. What if someone challenges me? I can't battle on an empty stomach!" I say, looking at Serena with puppy dog eyes.

She glares at me for a few seconds, but then her expression softens. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat." She says in a defeated tone.

'Works every time.' I though with a sly smile on my face.

"Thanks babe, you're the best!" I say as I take her hand.

On that note, Pikachu hops back onto my shoulder and we start walking.

 **(Serena's pov)**

'That Ash is always hungry. Oh well, I wouldn't change him for the world.' I thought to myself.

We keep walking for a few minutes until Ash suddenly stopped. I was about to ask why, but I could smell it.

"Mmmm, that smells so good!" Ash says as he took in the heavenly aroma coming from a nearby bakery.

"Wow, you're right! You want to go check it out?" I replied.

"Heck yeah, let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash then takes off towards the bakery. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. I start to head that way too, but notice a human like pokèmon trip and fall. He was carrying a bag of groceries, but dropped them when he fell. I felt so bad, I just had to help him!

"Hey, are you okay? Let me help you!" I say so him.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Mime mime!" He says happily.

After we finished picking up the groceries, I handed the bag I was holding back to the little guy.

"Mime, Mr. mime!" Said the Mr. Mime in a thankful tone.

"You're very welcome, now be careful on your way home!" I said with a smile.

I turned to walk away when suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"No way, S-Serena!? I thought your flight wasn't supposed to arrive until 3 hours from now!" Said a woman.

I turn around to see none other than Ms. Delia!

"M-Ms. Delia!? I-it's nice to finally meet you in person! Oh and o-our flights got changed at the last minute." I say nervously.

"Oh I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Where is Ash?" She says in a little bit of a strange tone.

"He's in that bakery over there." I say.

She then sighs in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that be might see me, but if he's around food I'm safe." She said she said scratching her head.

Now I was really getting confused, especially since she was supposed to be setting up for the...oh no.

"Umm, Ms. Delia, aren't you supposed to be setting up for the party?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Serena dear, you two are early, I haven't even finished cooking yet!" She says slightly panicked.

"WHAAT!?" I yell.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse.

"Serena, are you okay? Oh, hi mom!" Said the ever so familiar voice of my boyfriend.

Ms. Delia and I jumped a bit and turned around slowly. I nervously glance between Ms. Delia and Ash, who was standing there with an innocent yet exited look on his face. I was about to break the silence when all of a sudden, what seemed to be a wave of motherly exitement overcame Ms. Delia.

"Ash! I'm so glad that you're home!" She said as she wrapped Ash in a massive bear hug.

I smiled at the scene before me.

"Gaagh, mom I can't breathe!" Ash said.

"Oh, sorry about that honey! I'm just so happy to have you home again." Ms. Delia said as she quickly let go.

"Yeah, it's good to be back! By the way, whatcha got there mom?" Ash says with a smile.

"Wha-what, this? Oh it's nothing!" Ms. Delia said laughing awkwardly while she hid the bag behind he back.

I hadn't really been playing much attention to the bag Ms. Delia was holding up until that point, but after hearing that I glanced over at the bag. Inside it was a pack of party poppers, a few rolls of streamers, and a party sized bag of kit-kats, Ash's favorite candy.

'Oh no! If Ash sees that it will ruin the surprise! I have to distract him somehow!' I thought to myself.

"Oh come on Mom, what's in the bag?" Said Ash sounding a little disappointed.

Then it clicked! As Ash was about to take a step forward to peek in the bag, I grabbed his arm and began to pull him playfully.

"Ashy can we go sight seeing?" I asked smiling sweetly.

I glance over at Ms. Delia, who gave me a thumbs up as if to say "good job".

"I think that's a lovely idea, Ash!" Said Ms. Delia said with a innocent tone to avoid suspicion.

"Oh yeah I'd love to, but don't you need some help with those groceries?" Ash asked.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing, Mimey and I can take care of this. Right Mimey?" Said Ms. Delia.

"Mime mime!" Said Mimey confidently.

"Alright if you say so, I guess we'll see you at home then." Ash said.

"You two have fun! Just be sure not to be to late! Supper should be ready by 5!" Ms. Delia said as she started to walk away.

"See you later!" We both say waving.

After a second or so Ash turns to me, hands me the pastry he got for me at the bakery, and we started walking.

"So Serena, whatcha want to do first?" Ash asked me before taking a bite out of his pastry.

I thought for a brief moment. I had to buy enough time for Ms. Delia to finish setting up for the party.

"Why don't we just have a nice stroll around the city. I would love to see all of the sights Veridian has to offer." I said.

Ash looked a little hesitant to answer at first, probably because he doesn't exactly share my love for window shopping and knows that it's bound to happen. But, ultimately he turns to me and extends his hand.

"Sure babe, let's go!" He said.

I smiled and took his hand. This felt so much like that day in Coumarine City all those months ago. But now, things are different. Ash and I are together now, and to this day I struggle to believe that it's real. It's just that perfect. For the next hour and a half, Ash and I make our way across the city, stopping at the occasional window to gaze at the merchandise. I was actually amazed to see how patient Ash was being, I guess that shows how much he has matured over our journey, however I did have to scold him a few times for eating to many samples from the market vendors.

"Ash, haven't you had enough? You're going to ruin your appetite!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on babe, just one more won't hurt." Ash said.

"You said that two vendors ago." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

He simply shrugged and tossed the little sample into his mouth. I rolled my eyes, but soon softened my gaze. That was just Ash being Ash. At this point, we were right at the exit of the city that lead to Route 1. We decided to take a quick break and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"So Sere, are you having a good time?" Ash asked.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course Ashy, any time I spend with you is a good time." I said smiling sweetly, causing Ash to blush.

"Thanks babe, that really mesns a lot." Ash said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder, then I felt him wrap his arm around me. We spent the next few minutes just enjoying the view. It was such a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the flowers were in full bloom, and the breeze felt amazing.

"So Sere, are you ready to head to Pallet Town? It's only about a 45 minute walk from here." Ash said.

"Hmmm." I said as I glanced over at an electronic billboard to see what time it was.

It read 4:05 p.m.. Was it really that late already!?

"Yeah we should probably be heading that way. After all, Ms. Delia did say for us to be back by 5." I said.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot!" Ash said, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Let's hurry back!" He said as he took my hand.

"Yeah, lead the way!" I said with a giggle.

On that note, Ash and I start making our way to Pallet Town. I was so excited to finally see the place after all of these years.

'I really wish we had time to visit the old camp grounds.' I thought to myself. Ash seemed to notice that I had something on my mind.

"Serena, is something the matter?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing." I said waving my hand.

"Okay, if you say so. Oh! Serena look, we're here!" Ash said pointing.

I turned and looked in the direction he was pointing, and I felt a wave of exitement and warmth come over me.

"Wow!" I say clasping my hands together.

"It hasn't changed a bit!" I said.

"Yeah, that's Pallet Town alright." Ash chuckled.

"So, how much further is your house Ash?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's not much further. We'll be there in a minute or so." Ash said.

We walked about 200 yards or so and Ash stopped in front of a very lovely white house with a red roof.

"Well, this is it." Ash said.

"It's lovely!" I said with gleaming eyes.

'Eeek, I can't believe I actually get to go inside Ash's house!' I mentality fan girled.

"Uuh, are you okay babe?" Ash asked looking at me rather confused.

"Mhm!" I squeaked.

We walk toward the front door, and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Ms. Delia was peaking through the curtains. I saw her give me a smirk and a nod as if to say "everything is ready". Thankfully, Ash didn't notice. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey I'm ho-" Ash was cut off.

*POP

"SURPRISE!"

 **(Ash's pov)**

"H-huh!?" I said, surprised and confused.

I stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. The living room was covered with decorations, and I could smell fresh food coming from the kitchen. On top of that, Mom, Prof. Oak, and Tracey were all here, and they had party poppers in their hands.

"W-what is all of this?" I asked.

"Come on Ash can't you see? It's a surprise party, for you!" Tracey said with a chuckle.

"For me, but I don't understand. I lost the Kalos league and-." I said before being cut off.

"This isn't a victory party Ash, but a celebration of your never-ending determination and hard work!" Said Prof. Oak smiling.

"We know that you always give it your all honey, so we decided that we would show you just how proud of you we are." Mom said happily.

I felt a little teary-eyed, I was so happy. I felt Serena put her hand on my shoulder. When I turned toward her she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and giggled.

"Oh and by the way, thank you for keeping him busy long enough for us to finish setting things up." Mom said with a wink.

Hold on, WHAT!?

"Huuh!? Serena, you were in on all of this!?" I asked a little surprised.

"Maybe." She said with a giggle and a wink.

On that note everyone started to laugh. It felt so good to be home, and surrounded by friends and loved ones.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this thing started!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

"WOOOHOOO!" Resounded everyone.

And with that, the party began. We all had a blast! Mom made all of my favorite foods, Prof. Oak had given me a new pokedex, and Tracey sketched an awesome picture of Serena and I sitting together. Which made Serena very happy. This had to be one of the greatest days of my life. But, ash fun as it was, all good things must come to an end. At about 10:30 we decided to wrap things up. We would have kept going a little bit later, but Prof. Oak and Tracey needed to finish up a few things at the lab, and Serena and I were tired from the trip. So after we picked up the mess we made, Serena and I went off to bed. Since we don't have a guest bedroom, Serena will be sleeping in my room with me.

"Here Serena, you take the bed, I'll take the floor." I offered.

"Thank you Ash, that's so sweet of you." She said while yawning.

I left the room to grab a few extra blankets to make a pallet and to give Serena a chance to change into her pajamas. When I got back, Serena was already asleep.

'Wow, she must have been really tired.' I thought.

I walked over to her and smiled. She was just so cute when she sleeps. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night, babe." I said softly.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep as well. The next morning, I woke up early as usual. Pikachu woke up as soon as I did.

"Morning buddy." I whispered.

"Pikaa." He replied sleepily.

I looked over at Serena, who was still asleep.

'I should be quiet, she looks do peaceful, I wouldn't want to wake her.' I thought.

"Come on buddy let's be-" I started to say to Pikachu, but saw that he had fallen asleep again.

'I shouldn't bother him, he's been working really hard. Take a good long rest Pikachu.' I thought smiling.

I tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where I saw mom making a pot of coffee.

"Ash? What in the world are you doing up so early, the sun isn't even up yet." She said sounding surprised.

"Morning Mom, I usually get up this early to train. But, since I don't want to wake the neighboors I think I'll just go for a walk." I said.

"Oh, alright then, don't be gone too long." She said

. "Right, see you later Mom." I said as I went out the door.

It felt so nice outside this morning, the it was cool, the breeze was perfect, and the Pallet Town air was as crisp and clean as I remembered. After walking for about 10 minutes I started to hear what sounded like running, and it was getting closer. It sounded like it was coming from behind me, so I turned around. It was Serena!

"Aaash, wait up!" She said waving me down.

I ran to meet her.

"Finally, I caught up to you! Why didn't you tell me you were going on a walk?" She said as she put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"Gosh I'm sorry babe, you were fast asleep when I left so I didn't want to bother you. Wait, how did you know where I was anyway?" I said.

"I woke up when I heard you and Ms. Delia talking, and I looked out the window to see which way you were going." She said.

"Oh man, and I was trying so hard to let you get some rest." I said feeling a little guilty for waking her up.

Serena just giggled that cute giggle of hers and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ash, I'd rather spend time with you anyway." She said as she took my hand.

"You're the best, you know that right?" I said with a smile and a blush.

She blushed as red as a tomato.

"T-thank you, A-Ash!" She stuttered.

'It's so adorable when she does that.' I thought to myself.

"So babe, do you want to keep walking? There's a really awesome place to watch the sunrise, we can make it in time if we hurry!" I said.

"That sounds so romantic, let's go!" Said Serena, full of exitement.

So we started walking, hand-in-hand. Luckily we were able to make it to the spot in time, the sun was just coming over the horizon. We both sat down against a big oak tree and I felt Serena rest her head on my shoulder. And for the next few minutes we just sat there in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a calm and peaceful silence. We were simply enjoying the fact that we were there together. Finally the sun broke, and the view was breathtaking.

"Wow, it's so beautiful! Ash, how on earth did you find this place?" Serena said in awe.

"I knew you'd love it. Well actually Serena, this place is very special. Not just for me, but for us." I said gripping her hand tenderly.

"What do you- wait is this where we..?" Serena asked, putting two and two together.

"That's right, this is where we first met babe!" I said smiling brightly.

I would have given anything to have had a camera, because Serena's expression was priceless. She covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Ash! I love you, I love you so much!" Serena said as she wrapped me in the tightest hug she could.

"I love you too, my beautiful Serena." I said.

After that, Serena pulled me into a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. We kept going as long as our lungs would let us, before finally breaking it to catch our breath. We learned our foreheads together, leaving barely an inch between our lips.

"Wow..." We said together.

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Will we be together like this forever?" She asked.

"Of course we will babe! When I say I love you Serena, I mean you and only you, and that's forever." I said. Serena was taken aback.

She was at a loss for words, so she kissed me again. That said more than words ever could. This moment was perfect, even better than the night we becamea couple. It seemed like nothing could spoil thi-.

*ruumble

Serena broke the kiss. Dumb stomach!

"Really Ash!?" Serena pouted.

"S-sorry babe, it is almost breakfast time after all." I chuckled while scratching the back of my head.

Serena just rolled her eyes and sighed. Suddenly we heard another rumbling noise. It wasn't me either. Serena started to blush a little.

"I uh, I guess I'm a little hungry too." She said, causing us both to laugh.

I took her by the hand, our fingers intertwined. "Well then, why don't we go grab a bite to eat. What do you say, girlfriend?" I said. "Mhm! Lead the way, boyfriend!" She replied happily.

 **(Narrator's pov)**

And so, the two young lovers happily made their way home, their bond strengthened. What lies in store for these two heros? What great adventures await? Well, that's a story for another day. But, you can rest assured that whatever life throws their way, they will face it together...

 **-The End.**


End file.
